Coming Home
by bellevivre
Summary: The joys of living in vintage construction! Pen's homeless for a month while asbestos is removed from her building, and guess who has a guest room? MMM, this spells 'bout darn time, shipper goodness! Alas, I own nothing...
1. Chapter 1

"Ugh… I'm so glad it's Friday," Penelope Garcia was finally on her way home after a 14 hour day. Luckily, her magic fingers had found the needed information to put yet another killer behind bars. She trudged her way up the stairs to her apartment, groaning when she saw the white paper taped onto her door. She loved living in a building with history, but the nearly constant renovations were more than annoying.

'_Dear Tenant-_

_Asbestos removal will be taking place in your building for the next 4-5 weeks. Unfortunately, during this time habitation will not be possible. We have secured a block of rooms at the local Quality Inn for your use. Please vacate your apartment no later than Monday morning; the contractors will take steps to protect your belongings in the interim. Should you have any questions during this time, please do not hesitate to contact the management office with any questions or concerns.'_

She opened the door and stomped into her apartment. She knew the Quality Inn; she also knew the clientele there tended to be more interested in hourly rates than an overnight stay. Annoyed, she began to make a list of items she would need to pack with her beyond the typical clothing and toiletries.

* * *

Across town, Derek Morgan was covered in paint. He was in the process of remodeling his house, one room at a time, and had just finished the guest room. He had painted it a cheerful cobalt blue; all that remained was to add the golden stained pine bead board wainscoting. Looking around himself, he couldn't help but smile. Who would've thought Garcia would have any interior design sense that wasn't comprised of lavender paint and beaded curtains? She had given him explicit 'suggestions' for each of the rooms, and for some perverse reason he was delighting in converting his austere, drab bachelor pad into a colorful jewel box of a home, matching to the letter his best friend's ideas.

Shaking his head to stop that dangerous train of thought, he turned back to the task at hand, and began gluing and affixing the bead board.

* * *

Monday morning, Derek popped his head into Penelope's office as usual. The sight that met him was a surprise, however. It looked like she had moved her entire apartment into the small office.

"Um, good morning princess… you moving in or what?"

She jerked around and he realized she was actually doing her makeup when he interrupted her. He tried to hide his fascination at the contrast between the one eye with cosmetics, and one without.

"Well, I wouldn't have to be if the Quality Inn knew anything about housekeeping…" She grumbled cryptically.

"Ok, so, you do realize that made no sense, right?" Derek pulled up the chair next to her when she resumed applying her makeup. He was confused by her remark, but also intrigued by watching her intimate feminine ritual.

Rolling her now finished eyes, she turned to look at him. "Asbestos." She sighed. "My entire building is being cleared of asbestos for the next _month_. The management company was _so kind_ and booked us all rooms at the Quality Inn…" She looked nauseous. "Lets just say that I have a far different opinion on cleanliness than their housekeeping staff… and being kept up all night by my neighbors' busy _work days _isn't exactly my idea of a comfortable home away from home." She yawned, her exhaustion just now becoming evident. "So, I called Hotch this morning and told him the situation; he said I can sleep here till I find other accommodations. We've got showers here, and a microwave, shouldn't be a problem."

"Well, I've got a simple solution. You're gonna come stay with me."

She choked. "Yeah, I don't think-"

He cut her off. "No arguing. I finished the guest room Saturday night, need someone to try it out anyway."

"You only have one bathroom, hot stuff."

"Yeah, and?"

She closed her eyes in frustration. "Do you realize that bathroom is connected to your bedroom?" She smirked. "How do I know you could resist ravishing me?"

He laughed, then winced. "First off, there are two doors to that bathroom, and both lock. Secondly, wouldn't you much rather it was me ravishing you than some John breaking into the wrong room at the Quality Inn?" She blushed, then paled… she hadn't thought about that. "Besides," he smiled wickedly. "When was the last time you used the showers here? The hot water isn't exactly reliable, and I happen to have a garden tub…"

"Fine! Fine… ok. But you have to promise to let me cook… I don't fancy seeing the fire department every night for a month…" She laughed at his indignant look.

"I'm really gonna have to beat my sister now…"

"Go work angel fish. Me to mine, you to yours. I'll tell Hotch and pack this stuff up this evening."

* * *

When Garcia had explained her predicament, he had no problem approving her request to live from her office on a temporary basis. However, when she later sent him an email explaining that Morgan had offered his guest bedroom, he was concerned. Aaron Hotchner wasn't a profiler for nothing. Anyone who saw them together knew of the electric chemistry between Morgan and Garcia, well, everyone save themselves. If Morgan was going to have the object of his unrequited affection in his home for a month, he would be remiss, as friend and as supervisor, not to have a few words with the generous host. So, he picked up the phone and dialed Morgan's extension.

"Morgan, come see me when you're free, please."

15 minutes later the tall, dark man knocked on Hotch's door.

"Come in, Morgan."

"You wanted to see me?"

"Close the door and sit, please." Derek was a bit apprehensive, mentally reviewing the past few cases, but coming up with nothing worth reprimand.

"So, Garcia let me know she won't be needing the FBI's hospitality anymore… Morgan, do you now what you're doing?"

Morgan instantly tensed. "Sir, I am helping a friend."

Hotch closed his eyes and scrubbed at his face with his hands. "Derek. Ok, look. I may technically be your supervisor, but you know I'm a friend as well. I have to be frank with you here-"

Derek jumped up. "She has no where else to go! Am I supposed to look the other way as she sleeps on the floor of her office? No way- not happening!"

"Calm down! All I want to say is, profiler to profiler: you really need to take time this month to profile yourself. You and I both know she's more to you than just a friend."

Derek sat down heavily. "Why does everyone keep harping on that, seriously?"

Hotch smirked. "Maybe because you work in the BAU of the FBI? Maybe because the two of you are as transparent to everyone else as you are oblivious?" He became more serious. "Derek, my marriage fell apart because of this job. Because I didn't show Haley enough how much love I had. I shielded her instead of letting her in. Love is important. It's the antidote to what we do. The two of you have a connection stronger than anyone I've known. Just…" Hotch sighed, fearing he wasn't getting through to the younger man, "Just don't waste this opportunity."

Derek stood up stiffly. "I'll take it under advisement. We done here?"

Hotch just waved his hand and went back to the pile of files on his desk.


	2. Prima Nocta

At 5:30 on the dot Derek stepped into Garcia's office.

"Hey sweet lips, you ready to help me with some of these suitcases?" She was trying to hide her nerves. It wasn't that she'd never been to his home before, but as an extended guest? This type of thing only happened in her dreams… very x rated dreams.

"Yeah, but hold up, I got something for you." Grinning, he held out a small box. "Well, open it!"

She looked at the small box he held out to her, then rolling her eyes at him, opened it to find a set of keys. "Oh, look. Keys! How did you know! I've always wanted keys, puddin' pop!" They laughed together.

"Yeah, well, I figured it made sense, you being my roomie for now an all." Derek found himself a little embarrassed, but couldn't imagine why. So, he covered by hoisting her two suitcases, leaving only a small overnight bag for her to carry. "Oh, muscles, be still my heart!" she teased.

They loaded the luggage into Derek's SUV and headed to his house, picking up Chinese on the way. She hadn't been there since he asked her to help him pick the paint schemes for his remodel, and she was pleasantly surprised to see that he had largely gone with her advice. They walked through to the back of the house, Morgan's dog, Clooney, scampering ahead. Grinning in anticipation, he opened the guestroom door with a flourish, and stepped aside for her to enter before him.

It was a beautiful, sunny room, the blue walls and pine wood lending a certain warmth even after dark. He had purchased some basic furniture, a dresser, bookshelf, and a queen size bed topped with an intricately quilted white throw. He took her purse and set it on the other piece of furniture; an antique style ladies vanity.

"Oh Derek… that's beautiful. Wouldn't have thought your lady loves would get the guest room, though…" She was teasing him, but also trying to draw attention away from her own confusion. He brought a hand up to rub the back of his neck.

"Baby girl, it's really for you… I remembered how much you liked this room- I figured it made sense to add a little girly to it." He tried to hide the romanticism he now saw in what was initially an impulse purchase. "Besides, this way my mom can stay and feel comfortable too."

She stared at the two of them reflected in the mirror, then looked pointedly away. "It's great, thanks."

The awkward silence stretched on.

"Um, ok, so, I put some towels for you in the bathroom, and all the drawers in the wardrobe are empty for your things." He took her hand and led her to the bathroom which was between her room and the master bedroom; for the first time, the hall door was opened and the master suite door was closed. "So, towels, and then I cleared a shelf here," he opened the cabinet, "for your toiletries." She smiled, relieved that he was as nervous about the situation as she was.

"Well, thanks, hun… I'm going to go unpack, then we can eat?" She smiled at him. He just stood still in the middle of the hall as she smiled once more and closed the door. Turning around, she kicked off her shoes and padded over to the vanity again, remembering his first, impulsive words. _"Baby Girl, it's for you…" _'I have really got to stop reading into things,' she thought to herself with chagrin. Smiling, she pulled out a tank and some PJ pants before putting the rest of the clothes away in the empty wardrobe drawers. She hung her pink plush bath robe on the convenient hook behind the door, and lined up her shoes next to the vanity.

Derek knocked on the door. "Hey, baby girl, you almost done? Food's gonna get cold."

"Yeah, just gimmie a sec." She took off her work clothes, finding a hamper hidden in the corner, then changed into her PJ's before taking her toiletry bag into the bathroom, where she washed her face. She mused putting on a little makeup afterwards, but other than sheer lip gloss, she didn't, realizing that she simply wasn't the girl to keep a fully made up face just because a guy she had a crush on might see her. She stared at her reflection; she'd changed to simple black glasses, and pulled her hair up into a ponytail. Not surprisingly, the tank she wore had a built in bra, but she was still a little nervous about being around Derek and all his masculine goodness where any reaction would be so plainly visible. But, again, she decided, this was for a month, and if she didn't act normal now, he'd notice when she changed later. 'Besides,' she thought, 'it's just Derek, and it's not like he'd actually notice these things about me anyway.'

Unbeknownst to Penelope, Morgan was fidgeting on the couch. It wasn't like she hadn't been to his house before, she'd even slept on this very sofa. This was just, different. For example, he heard her in the bathroom, he knew she hadn't closed the door but he resisted the urge to watch her. Sighing, he leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes. 'Damn Hotch and damn his stupid assumptions,' he groused to himself. 'You guys think what you want, I'm gonna enjoy my…well hello nurse!'

Penelope shyly turned the corner and smiled at Derek who seemed to be in deep contemplation on the couch.

"Um, well, hello gorgeous! I think this was a good idea, most definitely…."

He smiled at her, the official, patented, Derek Morgan 100-watt smile. She blushed, then sat down quickly on the couch hoping he didn't notice her obvious reaction to his smile. He had noticed, and just arched an eyebrow before silently handing her a plate with a pair of chopsticks. Rolling her eyes, she smirked at him. "Yeah, good idea, much better than sleeping in my office. Course you realize if you plan on any 'company' for the next few weeks you're going to have a hard time explaining the chubby girl sleepwalking in the middle of the night."

He coughed, choking on his fried rice. "Woah, ok, wait a second…" She turned from the TV to look at him. "You sleepwalk?"

"Hah… well, it has been known to happen…" She leaned over to poke him gently with her chopsticks. "You better be careful mister hot stuff, and keep your doors locked!"

He turned towards her, crossing his arms across his broad chest. "Or what?"

She stared at him for a second, then carefully put her food on the table. She leaned towards him, bracing herself on her hands, taking advantage of her fitted tank to flash him a bit of her ample cleavage. She smirked, then sighed softly, "Or, you're gonna find out exactly what I mean by a 'good morning', sweet cheeks."

Morgan stared at her, slack jawed. Penelope picked up her plate and went back to her dinner. "Hey, turn it up, I love this part!"

Numb, Derek obligingly raised the volume, then robotically went back to his own dinner. Once finished, Penelope silently picked up both plates and took them to the kitchen. Derek followed, telling himself he just needed a beer. Instead of going to the fridge, though, he just leaned back, across the kitchen from her, admiring the view, especially when she bent over to load the plates into the dish washer.

She knew he was watching; she didn't know _why _he was watching, but she could feel him standing there behind her. So, she did the only thing her wicked mind could come up with, she made a point to wiggle her ass, just a little, as she loaded and started the machine. She stood up and turned around, reaching into the fridge for two beers, tossing one to Derek who managed to catch on reflex alone. Returning to the living room, he saw she had switched the TV to some sappy chick movie. She was curled up in HIS spot, a blanket wrapped around her legs and Clooney cuddled against her side.

He cleared his throat, and leaned down over her. "Hey, baby girl, you know you're in my spot, right?"

She smirked. "Oh? I didn't see your name on it. Besides, it was warm."

He came around the front of the sofa, motioned for a disappointed Clooney to get down, then took the dog's spot. "I guess this is close enough." He laid an arm across the back of the sofa, leaning slightly against Penelope.

She pulled back to look at him. "Close enough to what?"

"Uh, close enough to my spot, woman!" She laughed and shoved him off her. "Go find your own spot! I'm claiming this one for the duration!" He scooted over to the middle and pouted, then shouted when she laughed and started pushing him farther down the couch with her feet. With strong hands, Derek grabbed her feet and held them, resuming the middle spot.

"What's with these socks?" Her feet were narrow, with long, flexible toes.

"What's wrong with my socks?" She wiggled her toes. "Toe socks are like mittens for your feet, each toe encased in its own cocoon of snuggly goodness." She smiled and snuggled deeper into the blanket, sighing as Derek began absently rubbing the soles. "Toe socks are ALMOST as good as footie jammies," she said with closed eyes, "almost…"

They continued watching the movie in companionable silence. When it was over, Derek looked over to see that Penelope had fallen asleep against the arm of the couch, her mouth slightly parted, glasses askew.

Smiling, he gently got up so as to not wake her, then leaned down to pick her up in his arms. She sighed softly and nestled her head against his chest. He carefully made his way to her bedroom, smiling when he saw how easily she had settled in. With one cautious hand he pulled down the quilt and blanket, laying her down. He reached up to unhook her arms from around his neck.

"Mmm…Derek… kiss me goodnight?"

He paused, looking at her. Her eyes were still closed; he knew she was still completely asleep.

Which is probably the only reason he bent down and gently pressed his lips against her softly parted mouth.


	3. Honey, I'm Home!

A/N: I own nothing. Neither do you. If we did, these two would be together already!

_**Week 1: Honey, I'm Home**_

The team had been out for almost a week. Garcia had nearly been able to forget the vivid dream of Derek's lips on hers that had plagued her since her first night as his houseguest. It had been so intensely realistic that the only way she knew it had to be a dream was the sheer impossibility of him ever kissing her. She pushed her chair back from the computer bank and stretched out, popping joints and attempting to relax muscles too long held in one position.

She groaned as her phone rang. At 11PM, she had hoped she was done for the day.

"Garcia."

"Garcia? Who's this Garcia? I must've gotten a wrong number. I was calling for the oracle of supreme sexiness. Do you know when she'll be in?" Derek knew they were all exhausted, but he kicked himself for forgetting that she tended to maintain the same hours they did even when they were in the field.

She laughed. "Oh, look, here she is. Hey Oracle, there's this hot sounding guy on the phone, do you want to talk to him?" She paused, laughing silently. "She wants to know what's in it for her. What should I tell her?"

He rolled his eyes. "Tell her it's her chocolate Adonis and if she doesn't get her sweet ass back to work I'm gonna spank it."

He laughed along with her at that. "Ok, ok, you caught me. What do you need stud muffin?"

"We're almost done baby girl, just need an address from you for one Jeffery Stiles, somewhere near Little Rock. Got it?"

"Check your cell, it's there. Anything else?"

"Yeah, you're gonna turn off those computers, go home, and get some rest. You deserve it. We should be back soon enough. That's an order, woman. "

"Who am I to argue with such wisdom?" She smiled. "Night hot stuff."

* * *

She wearily opened the door and greeted an eager Clooney. She opened the door to the yard so he could go out and then heated a plate of leftovers for herself. She settled onto the couch with her meal and a glass of wine, turning every so often to smell Derek's scent which was saturated into the fabric. Once done with dinner, she let Clooney back in, cleaned up her dishes, then headed to the bathroom to get ready for bed.

Once there, her eyes fell on the garden tub. Smiling, she ran the water, almost too hot, steaming, while adding sweetly scented bubble bath. She lit some candles, started some soothing music, and turned out the lights before dropping her robe and stepping into the welcoming bath.

* * *

Two hours after Derek had called Penelope, the plane touched down. They had left the local PD to wrap up loose ends and were on the plane within 20 minutes. Assuming she was already in bed, he entered the house and quietly closed the door behind him. He went straight to his bedroom where he found Clooney already sleeping in the middle of the bed.

"I'll be to bed soon, Cloon."

He shrugged off his shirt, and dropped them with his pants into the hamper. Padding in his socks and boxer briefs, he opened the door softly, again not wishing to wake Penelope sleeping one room over.

He stepped into the room sleepily, not realizing he didn't need to turn on a light. He turned to the sink to brush his teeth, then spun when he heard the noise of water behind him.

"Um, Derek…my robe is on the floor behind you… do you mind handing it to me…?" She tried to sink farther into the shadow and haze of the cooled water. She hadn't realized how soon the team would be back or she never would've dared a soak, and she cursed herself for falling asleep. The bath had just been so nice, so relaxing…and why the hell was Derek still staring at her?

Derek couldn't breathe, couldn't move. There was a goddess in his bathtub, a fair haired, luminescent goddess with soft pink lips and luscious curves hidden just below the surface of the water. He knew if he stepped closer, he would be able to peer through the water, to see the shape and color of the form before him. He could take one step closer and-

"Derek!"

He snapped out of his reverie and whipped around quickly to fetch her robe, handing it to her with averted eyes. Penelope stood in the tub and, turning away, shrugged on the garment as he pretended not to watch her reflection.

She turned around and their eyes met in the mirror.

She flushed brightly and rushed past him, closing the door to her bedroom quickly.

* * *

She was tossing restlessly in her soft bed. Something was keeping her awake, though she couldn't figure out what. She looked at the numbers on the clock _3:11. _She sighed, and laid back, staring up into the darkness. She heard a noise and stilled, wondering if she heard correctly.

"Garcia…"

The noise came from Derek's room; in a panic she sprinted down the hall, fearing he was having a nightmare.

She stopped at his door which stood slightly ajar.

"Mmmm…baby girl…" His voice was strained, but still she hesitated. Pushing the door slightly open, she peered into the inky blackness. "Penelope!" he moaned. Her eyes adjusted to the darkness, and she was just able to perceive movement, a rustling growing faster and faster. "Ah…yes…mmm…baby girl!"

She stumbled back into the darkness, stunned. She couldn't move, fixed in place by the sounds washing over her.

She turned and raced back to her bedroom, climbed into bed, and tried, desperately, to still the thrumming of her heart. She curled onto her side, unsure whether to laugh or cry.


	4. Foriegn and Domestic

**Week 2: Foreign and Domestic**

Garcia spent nearly a week avoiding Derek. Hard to do when you live under the same roof. For the first time, she actually cursed the fact that there wasn't a new case to take the team away for a few days. She wasn't sleeping; every night she would either find herself locked in her own taunting, debauched dreams, or she'd hear the now familiar sounds echoing down the hall from Derek's bedroom. She didn't even think he knew he did it, which made the torture worse. Many nights she did cry herself to sleep. Her heart ached, knowing that it was only in his sleeping mind could he admit he wanted her, and never in the light of day.

Even so, it was flattering to know she alone starred in his nightly visions. She just wished she might one day hear words of love as well.

The tension in the house was driving her mad, and she knew he was testy with it too. Hotch had been forced to reprimand Morgan twice this week for mouthing off, which was unusual when they weren't in a high-stress situation. Both times, Hotch glanced at Garcia and sighed before asking Derek to his office, leaving her more confused.

The only relief she got this week was from helping the tech team upgrade the servers on all floors of the building. They had partnered her with a fairly good looking, clever guy named Josh Flanders. So, not only was she successful in avoiding Derek, but she was spending time with a fairly good looking guy who had asked her on a date Saturday night.

By Thursday, Derek was fed up with living with a ghost. He stormed into her office, only to find it empty. Marching out to the bullpen, he nearly snarled at Reid. "Where's Garcia?" The younger man paled. "Uh, last I heard she was upgrading servers with some other tech…" Reid studied Morgan. Derek had been like an older brother to him, but it didn't take any familial closeness for the profiler to see that Morgan was hanging by a thin thread. "You want to talk? You look ready to kill, and frankly, I think Hotch might be ready to kill _you_..."

Derek sagged into a chair.

"Ok, so, you know Pen's staying with me for a while, right?"

"Yeah…"

"Well it's… it's harder than you would think having her around all the time…"

"Oh…" Reid nodded knowingly. "Yeah, I could see how she'd probably get annoying after a while. I mean, she's a nice person and all, but how do you now when she's being serious, let alone make sense of-"

"Reid. I'm not annoyed by her." Derek glared at the young doctor. "I think… I think I'm in love with her…" He jumped up quickly and pointed at Reid. "And if you breathe a word about this to _anyone_ I'm going to tell the team that you write your name in your underwear!"

* * *

Saturday morning dawned bright and sunny. When Penelope shuffled into the kitchen to make her morning, coffee, Derek was already there.

"Hey baby girl, don't you think it's funny that you live here and I hardly see you?"

She smirked, but couldn't meet his eyes.

"What did I do, Pen?" He sighed. "How can I make it right if you don't tell me?"

She blushed, then looked up at him fully. "Derek, you didn't do anything, and that's half the problem. Can I make a request?" He stared at her in confusion. "Um, sure…"

"Can you please close your door at night? You talk in your sleep." She turned and walked to the living room. He stared after her, then paled. His dreams had been full of one thing since she had come to stay-soft lips and alabaster skin. "Oh crap," he mumbled, and walked into the living room where she was curled on the couch watching some bizarre cartoon. "Pen, I-"

She smiled at him sadly. "Don't worry about it hot stuff; you can't help what your dreams make you do. It's not like you'd be doing it on purpose or anything." She turned off the TV. "We need groceries, wanna come with?"

They took advantage of the nice weather and walked down to the grocer a few blocks away. It was one of those old fashioned mom and pop places; mom was the one running the checkout. They wandered the aisles, making a few selections, rarely talking unless it was for an opinion of the ripeness of this melon, a preference for a bottle of wine. They reached the register and the woman, a sweet grandmother type with a blue apron, greeted him by name; not surprising since he had shopped here since he moved in nearly 15 years ago.

"A word of advice little boy?" She smiled at Penelope kindly. "Don't let this one get away. She's too good for you."

He laughed, and looked down at Penelope. "Mrs. Schaeffer, I know it."

Mrs. Schaeffer smiled again. "Missy, you take good care of Derek. He needs someone to love him. Now," She smiled at them both, "I don't want to see the two of you in here again until there's a ring on her finger! Now scoot!"

They laughed and quickly obeyed. Once outside the store Derek took the bags out of Penelope's hands. "Mrs. Schaeffer would never forgive me if I let you carry those." He couldn't look at her, his heart was bursting suddenly at the idea of marrying his girl; it was a heady feeling coming so soon after finally realizing his love. "So, what do you want to do tonight?"

She paused, then quietly replied. "I've actually got a date tonight; I need to start getting ready when we get back."

His heart fell, all the elation he had been feeling now a burst balloon laying in tatters around his feet.

"So, who's the lucky guy?" He had to maintain some normalcy, for her sake. Just because he was head over heels didn't mean she felt anything more than friend.

"Oh, he's a tech I've been working with this week. He's pretty nice… anyway, I figure it's better than me hanging around the house all the time." They had reached the kitchen and were unloading the groceries they had purchased.

"Pen, don't go out with someone you don't like just because-"

"Derek, I never said I didn't like him…" She smiled. "He's nice… and I'm lonely. I really don't want to end up a crazy cat lady…" He frowned at that reference. "Especially since I'm allergic to cats."

He grabbed her arms. "There's no _way_ you would end up a crazy cat lady." She pulled away, but not before he could see the pained look on her face. "Any man," he whispered quietly, "any man would be lucky to have you as his wife."

"I have to get ready." She looked away from him. He stepped away as she fled down the hall to her room. When he heard the shower start he knew he had to get out of there, so he crabbed Clooney's leash and practically ran out the door.

He wasn't there when Josh came to pick her up, which didn't surprise her. What did surprise her was finding Derek still awake when she arrived home.

"Well, hi dad." She quipped. "Am I back by curfew?"

"So, how'd it go?" He patted a spot next to him on the couch. She came over, and he tried to hide the gleam in his eyes as he admired the dress she had worn. "It was fine… there's just no chemistry." She leaned back and closed her eyes, holding back tears. Almost to herself, she wondered, "Why is it I only find chemistry with the one person I'm not supposed to want?" She stood up quickly before she could see the stunned look on Derek's face.

She wanted him too.


	5. Things Unsaid

A/N: I own nothing. This chapter is a challenge, it's kinda no mans land between where we're going and where we want to be…

**Week 3: Things Unsaid**

Something changed that week. Penelope wasn't sure what, exactly, but instead of feeling like she was falling deeper into a hole built out of loneliness, she suddenly felt like she was being wooed from afar. Wooed by Derek Morgan. He already held her heart; it was never a matter of keeping her heart from him, because he had had it since the moment they met. He wasn't obvious about it; he had emerged from the bad mood that had held him over the last few weeks, and was bringing the flirt back to the BAU. His ready smile was seen more often, and he had become even more touchy feely than was their norm.

Garcia seemed to walk around with a bemused expression on her face. Though they rode into the office together, Derek had been making a point of immediately bringing her coffee, made just the way she liked it, and sitting with her before the morning briefing. She didn't understand what was happening, other than her dream boat lavishing affection on her.

Derek had a plan. He was taking a risk, several of them in fact, but he no longer cared. Having his girl in his house had made everything so clear; no longer was his house empty, no longer was it just a place he went to sleep. Finally realizing that his Penelope loved and needed him as much as he needed her had lit his world on fire. When he was home, he couldn't help but see the quiet way she had made her mark. Her perfume lingered in the bathroom; he found delicate blonde hairs on his shirts, and she paired his socks together when she did laundry.

There was just one more thing he needed to do before he felt he could go to her with all the secrets of his soul.

"Hotch, you got a second?" Morgan stuck his head into the older man's office.

"Yeah, come in. What's up?" He hid his smile. He had a good idea what Morgan was there to see him about.

"Sir, I need to discuss the frat rules as applicable to myself and technical analyst Garcia." Morgan attempted to keep his tone formal, but he really wanted to shout it from the rooftops. A part of his mind screamed at him to take care, but he knew he needed to remove all obstacles if his plan were to succeed.

"Agent Morgan, have you begun a relationship with Agent Garcia?"

"No sir; she doesn't know we are discussing this. However, I wish to pursue a relationship and thought it prudent to seek your approval first."

Hotch stood up, and Morgan followed.

"Provided your performance doesn't falter, I see no reason why this change should be of any concern."

"Thank you, sir"

"And Morgan?"

"Yeah?"

Hotch smiled. "I told you so."

Derek hung his head and laughed. "Yeah, I know. Now I just have to convince her."

* * *

Thursday morning Derek left a note for Penelope at the coffee maker.

_Gone in early. See you when you get in. Love DM_

She opted to simply ignore the 'love' part. She could feel, in her gut, that something big was happening, but she was too afraid to be wrong about it to take anything for granted. However, she decided she could take the extra time to make herself look a little special, not just because she enjoyed playing dress up, but because she was hoping to force Derek to finally just spit out whatever was going on in that sexy head of his!

She pulled together an outfit to stun. Still professional in her own quirky way, but definitely sexy with a capital s-e-x. A wine colored satin top with a plunging cowl neckline paired with a tight, knee length black pencil skirt with a slit to mid thigh on either side. She pulled her hair into a retro glam chignon with loose curls hanging down, painted her pouting lips pure scarlet, and added black jet jewelry with a large carved flower focal. Matched with black line stockings and red patent stilettos, she turned, knowing that Derek would have to either put up or shut up when he saw this outfit.

She strode into the office with head held high, not making eye contact or even looking towards Derek's desk. Derek had looked up from his desk as he noticed the conversation in the bullpen suddenly quiet. There was a woman crossing the room towards the break station, built like Marilyn Monroe, Jayne Mansfield, one of those curvaceous goddesses from years gone by. She turned slightly and his jaw dropped when he saw the trademark glasses, this time black studded with rhinestones. It was _his _goddess, his vision, his Penelope. The skirt hugged her round bottom, and emphasized the sway of her hips while the line from her stockings on the back of her legs emphasized the length and sexy shape of her legs. Her hair was up in an elaborate fashion, and he could barely swallow, his mouth dry seeing the expanse of tender, sensitive white flesh.

Morgan jerked up from his desk and stalked to the coffee pot. Casually, he leaned close to her deliciously exposed neck. "Good morning, goddess," he murmured. "You're looking extra fine today." She turned and leaned casually against the counter. Derek's pulse quickened as he took in the ruby of her pouting lips and the soft, alabaster cleavage revealed by her slinky, body skimming top. She smirked. "Oh really? So nice of you to notice." She turned back to her coffee, then stalked past him, heading to her office where she turned slightly to make eye contact before stepping inside. The rest of the office turned all eyes to him. He just grumbled and sat back down at his desk. He knew exactly what she was doing, and it was an evil game. She wanted to force him to show his hand, and damn if he wasn't going to give her just that.

He sat and shuffled some papers around on his desk, then abruptly pushed away and headed over to her office. He pushed open the ajar door then closed and locked it softly behind him.

He suppressed a primal growl; Penelope was down on her hands and knees under her desk, apparently checking wire connections. "Of all days to wear this ridiculous skirt, I get a short. ME. Grrr. And Mr. Sex God Morgan is probably out there laughing at my stupid attempt at seduction." She was muttering to herself, and Morgan had to stifle laughter. "Hey, Baby Girl…" She jerked her head up and bumped it on the underside of the desk. "Derek!" His blood began to stir as he watched her ass wiggle back and forth as she moved out from under the desk. She stood up in front of him, and his eyes devoured her disheveled appearance. She was a delicious combination of sex and cuteness; her hair was now a little untidy, her face flushed. She had holes in the knees of her stockings, and she had kicked her shoes off.

He had never wanted her more.

He stepped forward towards her, and her eyes widened. He advanced further, pushing her chair out of the way. One more step and he was toe to toe with her, her rear pressed up against the edge of her desk. Smiling, he stepped closer, and nudged her stockinged feet apart, then moved to stand between her slightly parted legs. "Woman, are you aware of how damn hot you look today?"

Penelope was glad of the desk behind her. If not for that, her knees would have buckled at the way his voice ground those words out. She leaned back on her arms to look up at him, knowing the position opened a great swathe of her cleavage to his view. She watched his eyes darken, and whimpered softly when he leaned over her, placing his hands on either side of her hips. He turned and pressed a kiss to the skin below her ear. "I know what you're doing here, love. And it's working." He nuzzled her neck, smelling her sweet skin. She felt every tiny nerve flare alive at the twin sensations of his breath and rough cheek against her neck. "Derek…j'adore…"

He smiled and stepped back. She was nerveless, unable to move. He held his breath, desperately holding onto his control. His goddess sat there, legs still parted slightly, hair mussed, skin flushed, bright plump lips parted softly. She looked positively debauched, and he hadn't even kissed her yet. She sat up straight and shyly pulled at the hem of her skirt. That's when she noticed the holes in the knees of her stockings.

"Crap! Dammit, Derek did you lock the door?"

"Yeah, why… oh…"

Penelope had placed one foot up on her chair and was hiking her skirt up. Derek just stared as she unhooked her stocking from the strap of her garter belt and pulled the stocking down off her pale leg. He swallowed hard, hands twitching at his sides, barely able to contain the urge to take her then and there.

"Hey, angel fish." She caught his attention as she switched legs and removed the other stocking. "We may have a problem here. If you go out that door looking like that," She blushed and looked pointedly at the erection straining his pants, "and people suddenly see me without my stockings, there will be _so_ many assumptions made." She smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck. "In fact, as much as I want to kiss you right now, I can't cause smudged lipstick would be pretty suspect right now too." She stepped away from him. "So, I am going to sit right here and work. You take as long as you need to get back in control, and then leave." He stood there until he got his body back in control then walked towards the door.

"Oh, and sugar?"

"Yeah baby doll?"

"We'll finish this at home."

* * *

He sent a quick text to Hotch, knowing it wouldn't exactly be appropriate for inter-office email.

_Hey, no cases in today, me and P off tomorrow?_

Hotch responded quickly.

_Whole team. Have fun. _

Now he just had to make it through seven more hours of mind-numbing work.

Knowing she was less than 200 feet away from him was not going to help.


	6. Prelude to a Redo

A/N: At least one more chapter, then epilogue? I own nothing… alas

**Week 3, Cont: Prelude to a Redo**

"Dammit!" It was 8PM and he still hadn't left the office. Derek glanced down at his phone when he felt it vibrate.

"Hey baby girl."

"Hey yourself, hot stuff. Are you still in the office?"

He sighed. "Yeah, got a last minute desk profile; everyone else already left." He wanted to be anywhere but here, alone.

"So… any idea when you'll be home?"

"Soon sweetheart. I'm finishing up now."

"You better, otherwise, I might just go to bed." She was teasing him; she was far from ready to go to bed alone. In his distracted state, Derek didn't make the connection. "Oh, ok… well, if you're tired, we've got Friday off; we can always talk tomorrow…"

She laughed. "Just, hurry home, ok?"

* * *

Derek opened the door and dropped his keys on the counter. It was later than he had expected to be home, and he was so tired. The unresolved lust from earlier in the day was still there, but it was smothered under sheer weariness.

"Pen? Baby where are you?" He stepped into the kitchen and saw the remains of a meal being prepared; the dining room table was set with candles that had burned down to small nubs before being blown out. He went down the small hallway and pushed her door open, to find the room empty. He began to be concerned, checking the bathroom, and looking out the back door. Then, he thought to check his bedroom. There he found her, like an angel, her soft blonde hair haloed around her head, curled on her side. She was wearing a pretty green dress, and he saw the black pumps discarded at the foot of the bed. Looking around, he noticed the stubs of candles, most already guttered out. He realized then that she had made quite the effort to create a romantic evening for them, but work got in the way of her plans.

He had a moment's trepidation, as if this one evening's failure would spell disaster for the rest of their relationship- for the rest of their lives. He thought back to Hotch's words that first day she came to live with him: '_Love is important. It's the antidote to what we do…Don't waste this_.' He sat on the edge of the bed and stroked her hair gently. Gone was the burning, irrational lust from earlier, not obliterated, just temporarily subdued by a warm, suffusing glow. He looked down at her, sleeping so peacefully, and saw their future before his eyes. He imagined how beautiful she would be on their wedding day, how glorious when heavy with his child. He knew she would be a perfect mother, and her soothing presence would help him to be a good father. The vision overwhelmed him with joy. He leaned over her and pressed a kiss to her temple.

Penelope stirred, then opened her eyes to look up at Derek. She saw the hints of tears on his cheek, and she lifted a hand to cup his face and wipe away the trail.

"What has my hot stuff crying?" Her voice was roughened with sleep.

"Crying? Oh…" He smiled. Something about him was more calm, more peaceful than she'd ever seen him before. "You just looked so beautiful there… and… I was thinking about our future…"

"And that made you cry?" She sat up and tucked her legs underneath herself, unsure of his meaning.

"I didn't know I was crying…" He grinned at her, a breathtaking glow in his eyes. "If I was, they were really happy tears."

"So what exactly do you see for us, Miss Cleo?" he laughed at the reference. He knew other woman might be scared away if he confessed his thoughts, but Penelope wasn't other women. They had a connection that was deep, unshakeable. He sat next to her against the headboard and pulled her against his chest, twining their fingers. "I was thinking about how right it has felt to have you here. I love smelling your perfume in the hall. I find your little blonde hairs on my shirt." She smiled. "I was thinking about how gorgeous you'll look on our wedding day; how radiant with our baby growing inside you…" She pulled away from his chest and stared at his face in shock. He looked down at her and smiled again. "Yes, silly girl, I want all of those things with you… no one but you."

He held her tight. "I mean, I still want to do a lot of practicing first…"

She laughed, then moved to straddle his lap.

"Well, I don't know Derek. I thought I was getting a skilled athlete here… I don't know if I want to spend time train-mmf!" She squealed as he stopped her saucy retort with a kiss. It started soft but insistent, then quickly progressed to soul baring intensity. He wrapped both strong muscular arms around her, one hand lifting to tangle in her hair. She was pressed against his chest, supported by the strength of his arms around her. She surrendered to his kiss, whimpering as his tongue slid against hers, mating with it.

"Woman, even Olympic athletes train in the off season." He panted against her forehead. Still wrapped in his arms, she giggled. "Sweet lips, I don't think there_ is_ an off season anymore…" She squirmed in his lap, feeling the proof of his desire pressing up against her heat.

"Good… I'd rather bring my game every day." He bent to kiss her again, relishing the press of her soft breasts against his hard, muscular chest. She sighed and cuddled closer to him. "I love you, hot stuff." She whispered softly, pressing another soft kiss to his mouth.

"I love you too, baby girl." She shifted against him, and he groaned. "Can I make a request, though?" She pulled away, smirking, knowing exactly where he was going. She rose from the bed and pulled his hand. "C'mon sexy pants. Shower, then bed. Athletes need their rest before the big game… and you need a lot of rest before _me_!" She swayed into the bathroom, casually dropping her dress on the floor. She was nervous about finally being completely nude in front of him, but those nerves no longer seemed to matter. She finally knew how deeply his love for her ran, she would be damned if her image issues would inhibit her joy.

Derek paused in the doorway. His goddess, his Penelope, was standing there in nothing but a black lace bra and panties; she was an image of perfection. He gathered her into his arms. "Oh woman you are so delicious." He held her tight and buried his face into her neck. She pushed away and removed the lacy garments, turning away when she freed her breasts. He watched her, not bothering to hide the growl that burst from his chest as he watched the way they hung, heavy and soft, as she bent over to turn on the water. She laughed back at him and smiled sweetly.

"You have far too many clothes on sweet cheeks. Should I help you with that?" She turned to face him fully, and his mouth went dry at the sight of her. She was lush, a true goddess. He shed his clothes quickly, popping a few buttons in the process as she watched, giggling. Her heart began to pound when he got down to his boxers. He smiled at her, a cocky grin, then pushed them past his hips. He laughed when he saw her wide-eyed expression, the slow smile creeping over her face. He was still hard, but she could see the lines of weariness in his face and attempted to make light of the situation.

"Yeah, I guess that's worth a gold medal." She turned on the shower and held out her hand. "Now, in mister tired man!" He stepped into the spray and felt her slip in behind him. "Is it hot enough for you?" She pressed up against his back, running her hands over his damp back. He shivered. "Oh, it's hot alright baby girl..." He turned around and pulled her into the line of the spray. She moaned softly at the feel of the hot water on her skin, and the hotter man pressed against her back. He reached around her for the soap, squeezing it directly onto his hands. He turned his head to nibble her ear while lathering the soap. "Seems to me you've been a really naughty, dirty girl." He began to run his soapy hands up and down over her stomach, grazing the undersides of her breasts with his thumbs. She moaned and arched against him as he soaped her body, avoiding her breasts completely.

"Derek, please…" She tried to turn around but he held her still. "Not yet, naughty." He reached one hand down to soap the curls at the apex of her thighs, the other reaching up to fully cup her breast. He ran his hands over her silky skin, pulling gently on the taut pink nub. Involuntarily, her back arched into him, and he growled, pulling her round bottom flush against his crotch. "I dunno lover girl, maybe I'm not as tired as I thought…" He pushed her gently so she was bent over, her hands bracing against the cool tile. He dragged his fingers over her moist center, before teasing her with his hardness.

"Sweetheart… we can do this now, here, or wait till tomorrow when I can take my time…"She turned around and kissed him soundly. "Yes. Both!" She turned back around, grinning as she wiggled her ass tauntingly. He groaned and leaned over her, the hot water spraying his skin, as he gently spread her folds with his manhood before pressing against her. She pushed back, slowly, reveling in the feel of him stretching her body, inch by delicious inch. He reached around her, holding her, one hand adoring her breast while the other stroked where their bodies joined. He thrust gently, deeply, loving her, holding her. She trembled; the feeling of being filled and surrounded by him intense. It was quick, and hot, the steam of the shower swirling the scent of their sex around them. He thrust into her, harder, and felt her begin to shudder. His fingers became more insistent at breast and groin, as he brought her over the edge with him after one last, deep thrust.

She raised up against his chest, still holding him inside her, and turned her head to capture her lips.

"Now I guess I am really dirty…" She smiled, and reached for the soap. She lovingly lathered his body, washing the sweat and fluids from him, taking her time to adore him. He finished washing her, then gently lifted her and wrapped her in a towel. He carried her, still damp, to the bed, now their bed, and laid her down. She curled into the sheets and reached for him. He smiled, and slid into bed behind her, spooning her, wrapping an arm possessively around her waist.

"You know we're both getting massive redos tomorrow, right?"

"Um, what does that mean crazy girl?"

She snuggled against him. "Well, I get to redo the romantic evening I planned, and you get to redo our first time." She smiled. "Not that that wasn't fabulous, my sex Olympian, but I wanna see the gold medal moves…"

"Woman, I'm hurt…"He pouted, though she knew he was joking. "I guess I can just spend the rest of my life proving myself to you."

"MMM… that's a life well spent…" She yawned. "Goodnight, my vision."


	7. Redoing Perfection

A/N: Still own nothing relating to CM, just the lust in my…heart. ='P

**Week 4: Redoing Perfection**

The cell phones were powered down.

The lights were off, shades drawn, and the only light came from hundreds of candles on every surface imaginable. There were flowers everywhere, jasmine and freesia and lily, and rose petals underfoot. Penelope sat at her vanity and added the final touches to her makeup. Though tonight wasn't going to be her first night to have sex with Derek, it would be the first night making love. They had both decided that, in spite of how amazing their first time together had been, they both deserved the perfect 'redo'; a night where they wouldn't both be tired from a long day at work, where they could spend the longed for hours memorizing each other, mind, body, and soul.

So, instead of sharing a bed, Penelope had resumed residence of her own room. The most they indulged in were passionate kisses and cuddling on the couch; caresses, at times gentle and loving, and often, more teasing and exciting. They weren't sharing a bed, yet, but true to form, they made a point to maintain a fever pitch of desire as they waited for the perfect day. The team was indulgent, but they were getting more tired of the wait than Derek and Penelope.

The team had been pulled unexpectedly into a case the previous Sunday; while local, it meant that everyone, including Garcia, was putting in nearly 15 hour days tracking down the Unsub. It was a stressful case, but being able to come home every night helped, as did being comfortable in their own offices when they weren't chasing leads. Derek and Penelope, while not impacting their ability to do the job, were blatant in their teasing, constantly trying to get points over on the other. Reid had actually created a tally board for who could drive the other to action first; one point for speechlessness, 2 points for being drug off to someplace quiet. Rossi, on the other hand, just took bets on who would ultimately break first. At the moment, all bets were on Morgan breaking; he may be a man well aware of women's wiles, but he was also a man utterly in love.

"Hey cupcake, here are those files you asked for." Garcia dropped a stack of folders on Reid's desk, which happened to be within the line of sight of Derek's. She leaned down, arching her back and swaying her hips just slightly. She could feel Morgan's eyes on her and she knew she would be winning another point here.

Spencer cleared his throat. "Um, thanks, Garcia… did… did you need anything else?"

"Me? Oh, no… Can't a girl chat with the local studly genius?" She heard Derek choke at that, and kicked up one heel, flirtily twirling her hair. "Garcia, really, I don't want to be involved in whatever kinky sex game the two of you have going on."

"Reid, I know about the chart."

"Oh."

"So, since I know a certain Agent is taking money on who wins, wouldn't you say it's in your best interest to play along?"

Reid looked over her shoulder and paled. "Um, I like breathing. At this point, I think I'm going to do work now."

You're no fu-" She stiffened, feeling the heat of someone standing too close to her; in fact, she knew it was Derek because no one else would be pressing his crotch against her bottom. He was attempting to be subtle, but failing miserably. She spun around, coming up against Derek's hard chest.

"Oh, hey sweet cheeks, didn't even know you were here. 'Kay, bye Reid!" She twiddled her fingers at the men and pranced back to her office. Derek glared after her, then back at Reid.

"Hey, don't look at me. I'm an innocent bystander!"

Derek said nothing, just stomped off to Penelope's office. Pushing open the door, he kicked it closed with his foot, stalked to her and pulled her against him in a mind searing, earth shattering kiss.

Out in the bullpen, Reid shouted up to Rossi. "Game's over. Hey, who won?"

Laughing, the older man responded. "Morgan did."

"How is that even fair?"

JJ looked over at Reid. "What, you didn't figure the odds? I'm shocked!" Spencer looked back at his chart in consternation. "But-"

JJ laughed. "Spence, don't worry, you're still the resident genius. Morgan just put money on everything…" She smiled. "He knew it was a losing game!"

It was 7:30 PM Saturday night. Derek was in the kitchen cooking their dinner. Penelope snuck down the hall to the living room and turned on some soft jazz. She then quietly stole into the kitchen and stood watching him. Derek stood there in well-fitted pants and a black shirt that hugged his muscular chest, an apron protecting him from any splatters.

Hearing her steps behind him, Derek turned from the stove to look at her. She had curled her hair into soft ringlets, two glittering combs holding them back at the temples. Her dress was red, fitted at the waist and flaring out at the hips. It was low cut, dangerously so, and he swallowed reflexively at the sight of the creamy plunge of cleavage. She was a vision, but one thing got to him more than anything else; she was barefoot, and her toes were painted the same red as her lips. He stared at the little dots of pink on her adorable toes and he wanted to take her, to love her, right then. But that wasn't tonight's plan. Tonight, was the wooing, the romance. He spun around to the counter and began to fix their plates.

"Need any help sugar?" He poured her a glass of wine and placed it in her hand. Kissing her softly, he pushed her towards the table. "Behave yourself woman. Now go sit, and let your man wait on you."

"Ooh, I think I like it when you're all bossy like that…"

"Penelope!"

"Oh Ok Ok , I'm sitting. So, what's for dinner hot stuff?"

Derek brought the plates and set one in front of Penelope. "Oh let's see, we've got steak, pomme frites, and glazed carrots-"

"Wait, did you just say… pommes frites? Seriously?"

Derek crossed his arms defensively. "Yes. I can carry a gun and watch food network."

"Ok ok, well, at least no one had to call the fire department…"

"Baby girl, you better hush that mouth of yours or you're not getting any dessert…"

"Hmmm… what's for dessert?" She smirked at him coyly.

He paused, sitting down across from her and taking a sip of wine.

"What do you think? Chocolate of course."

After dinner, Derek took her hand and led her not to the bedroom, but to the sofa, which had been spread with a satin sheet. She looked at him questioningly, then sat down where he indicated, shivering when he tied a scarf around her eyes. "I'll be right back- don't go anywhere." She heard him doing something in the kitchen, then step back over. He set something down on the table, and then there was a rustling noise, before he took off the blindfold. She looked up to see her chocolate god standing there utterly nude. Grinning, he pointed to the table; strawberries, whipped cream, and dark chocolate sauce.

She gulped back a moan. "Don't you think you have a few too many clothes on, beautiful?"

Penelope grinned, then leapt up to unzip her dress, tossing it into the corner. She stuck a leg out and posed, loving the way he looked at her. The red lace bra pushed the girls up high and round, while the little scrap of satin leopard print merely highlighted what it was hiding.

"Lover boy, should I be afraid? You look like you're gonna eat me…"

He growled, and grabbed her close. He leaned down to her ear. "What do you think the chocolate's for?" He smiled at her, almost predatorily, then gently pushed her back to the sofa. He unhooked her bra, pulling it off slowly, marveling at the way her breasts hung, heavy and soft when released. Her nipples hardened under his gaze, two bright little raspberries crowning the alabaster swells. He knelt down in front of her, reaching behind him. She closed her eyes as she feels the cold of the chocolate dribble against her skin.

"Watch me, baby. I want you to watch me touch you." Derek's voice was a dark rumble, low in his chest.

She lifted her head and gazed down at him from under heavy lidded eyes as she watched his tongue lap at the dark chocolate spread over her skin. She gasped, and arched her back in response when his mouth fastened onto one sensitive peak, then the other. He lavished her breasts with kisses, making a point to clean all chocolate off of her pale skin. When he leaned down to sweep his tongue under her breasts, the hidden crease beneath, warm and soft, she threw hear head back, moaning, arching up into his touch.

He followed the chocolate with whipped cream, drawing a heart over her soft stomach and licking it off slowly. He grabbed one of the strawberries, and trailed it over her slowly, starting at her lips, running over the softly parted pink flesh before slowly trailing down over her neck, breast, around one nipple, before trailing down, farther, farther, to pause at her belly button. Smiling at her with hungry eyes, he reached up to pull off her tiny panties, pressing kisses to her thighs before heading back up to the strawberry resting against her belly button. He picked it back up in his teeth, continuing to trail it lower, lower, arching an eyebrow at her before trailing the cool, blunt end of the strawberry clutched in is teeth over the soft flesh of her entrance. She gasped as he used the strawberry to part those lips, then stared in wonder as he seductively took the now glistening berry into his mouth to eat it.

"Derek… don't you think you've had enough dessert?" Her voice was breathy, strained. "Don't I get any?" He smiled and pulled her down to the floor next to him, laying down. "Of course baby girl… the buffet's open." She smiled down at him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. She stroked her hands over his chest, relishing the way his body shivered at her touch. She winked at him, then grabbed the whipped cream and drew a smiley face on his chest, making his flat nipples the eyes and the smile across his stomach. She straddled his legs and bent down over him to lick off her artwork, first the smile, then slowly, each of the eyes. He moaned low in his chest, and she could feel the vibration through his whole body. Moving lower down, she swirled more whipped cream at the tip of his straining erection, topped it with a strawberry and, looking deep into his eyes, sucked the whole confection into her warm mouth.

"God! Pen… oh baby girl…" She lifted her head and smiled, then shrieked as he flipped them over. She smiled up at him lazily. "Yes, oh man of mine?" He kissed her deeply, passionately, then swooped down to pick her up. She peppered kisses over his neck and chest as he took her to the bedroom, and laughed when he dropped her in the center of the bed. Settling over her, he braced himself on his arms, stroking her face softly, pressing sweet, loving kisses to her temples, eyelids, and nose.

"Derek, please…" Penelope knew she was whimpering, but she didn't care. She desperately needed the completion only he could give her. He rubbed himself against her mound, then, pressing a kiss to her lips, thrust himself inside her. She moaned his name, loud, at the sweet intrusion, and he whispered hers in response, stroking slowly, deeply, inside her. Making love to each other was like nothing they had ever experienced. She reveled in his slow, strong thrusts, wrapping her smooth legs around his hips and rolling her hips in time with his. He looked down at her, taking in the way her skin was flushed, eyes closed, gentle smile on her face, and for the first time, he knew he had finally found home.

"I love you Penelope…" he moaned as his movements became faster, stronger, more frantic.

"Mmmm hot stuff… I love you more Derek…" She arched her back reflexively, her body carried away on sensation. Together they rode the wave to their climax, collapsing together in repletion.

He rolled off of her and gathered her against his chest. "So, how's that for a do-over?"

She smiled, cuddling against his warm body. "I'd say that was worth a gold medal…" She dozed off, overwhelmed by the feeling of being at home, at last, in his arms. 


	8. Where the Heart Is

A/N: I own nothing, of course, if I did, I'd tell the writers a thing or two. Little angsty, but we all know I'm a die-hard shipper…

**Week 4: Where the Heart Is**

"Garcia" Penelope answered the call formally, not recognizing the number on the screen. Derek looked up at her from where he was laying with his head in her lap.

"Penelope Garcia?"

"Yes, this is she."

"Ms. Garcia, this is Stacy from Allied Rental Management; we wanted to let you know that the asbestos has been cleared from your building and you may resume habitation at any time."

"Oh, well, thanks Stacy." She hung up the phone and looked at it blankly. She had, to a point, forgotten the reason she was here, living with Derek. All she knew was that fate had finally moved the stars so they could be together. She had the perverse urge not to tell him, to pretend there was still a logical reason for her to stay here. She knew she and Derek had started something serious, but she didn't want to crowd him, didn't want to press her luck; she knew he was serious, but she wasn't confident that her constant presence would be a good thing this early in their relationship.

"Who was that, Sweetness?" He sat up and looked at her in concern. Her body had stiffened slightly and he knew her big brain was working something over.

"My apartment's ready. I can get back in tomorrow."

Derek turned to turn off the TV. It was 7PM on Friday night, and he suddenly saw the weekend stretching out before him. She'd leave in the morning and the house would once again echo with nothing but his own lonely thoughts.

She got up and headed to her so recently abandoned bedroom. The suitcase was stowed under the bed and she pulled it out and opened it. She steeled herself, knowing she couldn't stop to think about what she was doing. Her heart ached, longing to just call them back, tell them she wanted to terminate her lease. But she knew that space would be good for them both.

Derek got up and walked to her bedroom, leaning against the door. "Baby girl…"

She looked up at him and tried to smile brightly, "I know, I know, you cant wait to have your house back! It'll be nice… we can, ya know, date and whatever. That way there's no pressure... for anything, you know…"

"Pen… you don't have to go…"

She turned to him, taking his hand. "Derek…this has been great, and I know being together like this has made us both realize that we care a whole lot more than I thought… but…what if this," she waved a hand between them, "is just because of our close proximity? Will it last when we're apart? I think it's important to know."

He sat heavily on the vanity bench. "Woman, we've been apart; I've been away on cases and we were fine…"

"That's because you knew I'd be here when you got back! Absence makes the heart grow fonder, and familiarity breeds contempt." She knew she was babbling, but she felt she needed to stay firm on this. "You know what they say, if you love something set it free-"

"Pen!" He reached out to cup her face. "I need you home with me. I've never been happier than to wake up next to you. I love seeing your panties in the same dryer load as my boxers," She blushed. "I love smelling your perfume even when you're not here. Please, don't go…"

She sat down on the bed, then turned, kissing him softly. "Lover I have to. Please… please understand-"

"No, Pen, I don't understand. It just feels like you're running away from me."He scrubbed his hands over his face. "Baby, it's taken us too damn _long_ to get here." He stepped away from her, shoulders slumping in defeat. "Ok, fine. If this is what you need, fine." He turned around to face her, and she blanched at the pain written in his face. "But I don't understand, and I don't think it's right. I want you to move in here. I want you to live with me, forever. But if you need to take a step back, you do what's right for you." Angrily, he stormed out of the house; she heard his tires squeal as he sped away.

Taking a deep breath, she entered their-_his_ bedroom to gather the things she had left there… nightgowns under the bed, books on the bedside table. She held back her tears, knowing this was really the right thing to do. This would either tear them apart, totally, or prove to her paranoid heart that he really did love her, want her, and need her; it would prove that this _thing_ wasn't just because she was so close, but because it was meant to be.

She paused in her bedroom to leave him a note.

_Derek- I love you more than anything; I have since the first time I saw you, you and your hotness. I know you think I'm running away, but I need to know that this is real, and not just proximity. I want you, and all those things you said. I want more, too. But, can you give us a few days to try this right?_

_Love you with my everything, your Baby Girl_

She dropped the note on the vanity, gave Clooney one last pat and took her luggage down to Esther, then made her way to her apartment.

* * *

Derek came home an hour later; he saw Esther gone, and knew she had left.

He wandered forlornly through the now cold, echoing house, stopping at the threshold of her room. He saw the note and sat down to read it. He didn't realize he was crying until the ink began to run.

He picked up the phone and called the only person he could think of.

"Mom?"

* * *

Miles away, Penelope sat in her silent apartment. She'd checked that everything was still where it should be, unpacked, and then sat on her couch. She couldn't sleep yet; it was only 9:30 on a Friday night, but she didn't want to watch TV, she didn't want to listen to music. There was only one thing she wanted to do; run back home to Derek. This apartment, even filled with her things, was no more a home to her than her office at the BAU. Home was where Derek was.

Choking back tears, she called the one person who might be able to help.

"JJ, I think I did something stupid…"

"Pen? What? Do you need me to come over?"

She sighed. "I don't know… "

Penelope heard JJ settle herself over the phone. "Ok, I'm on the couch, ready for you to spill. Go."

"I left. I mean, they called to say I could get back into my apartment, and… well, I figured it'd be for the best, you know? I mean, what if all of this that we've got is just because… I dunno, because it's convenient? Because I was there? Would any of this happen if I hadn't stayed with him? I just need space… and I need to know he wants me enough to come after me." She sighed. "God, I hate sounding like some petty brat… it sounds so selfish…"

"Oh Pen… no, it doesn't sound selfish… I completely understand. You guys have been dancing around this for so long, though. I know it feels too convenient, but, why are you arguing with fate? You're the one who always says everything happens for a reason- don't you think you need to take your own advice?"

"Yeah, I know…"

"And Pen?"

"Yeah?"

"He will come for you, you know."

Penelope couldn't stifle the quaver in her voice. "H-how do you _know_, JJ? I mean… he doesn't need to waste his time on me…"

"Easy… you're his solace, remember? His baby girl. Do you honestly think he'd give you up? Yeah, he's going to act like a wounded puppy for a few days, and life is gonna suck. But he can't function without you. Just don't fight it when he goes all caveman and drags you back to his den." They both laughed.

"Oh, thanks sweetie. Let's hope he does it soon… I don't know if I can stick to my guns for long… I miss him already."

"I know you do. I personally think you ought to start packing…"

"Yeah, well, we'll see. Nite sweets."

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking two more chapters? And you gotta forgive my angst… I'm a very non-angsty girl…


	9. Home Again

A/N: And here's the end of it. I own nothing.

**Home Again**

Saturday was the worst day of Derek Morgan's life.

He woke up alone, he blindly ate breakfast. Clooney paced around the house, whining when he passed the guest room- _her_ room.

He picked up the phone seven or eight times to call her, but he didn't. He was still hurt, still confused by the situation. His mother had explained the logic to him, but he was utterly at a loss to understand this particular aspect of the female psyche. They were _happy_… why did that have to change? She had tried to explain it to him.

"_Derek, she thinks that since she was right there, it was easy access. You didn't have to make an effort to woo her, not really."_

"_Ma, I sent her flowers, I did all sorts of wooing…"_

"_Did you ever take her on a real date?"_

"_No…"_

"_A woman, even your Penelope, wants to be pursued."_

"_But-"_

"_Derek Morgan, listen to your mother. Penelope loves you, you know that. But to her, she's starting to feel like she just gave everything up without a struggle…I know, for you men, it doesn't make sense- you say what you mean and enjoy what you want when you get it. But, to Penelope, she isn't sure that you really want her, a small, irrational part of her is afraid that things happened just because she was there, available. As I understand, she was the one to bring the romance. She wants to know that you will go and get her, pursue her, and romance her."_

"_Ok, but-"_

"_She had to leave Derek. She had to leave so you could prove that you will go to her. Get it?"_

"_Yeah, mom, I get it."_

"_Ok, good. Now. Go get your baby girl, and bring her home to me soon! I want to meet the mother of my grandbabies!"_

* * *

Across town, Penelope wasn't in much better shape. She wanted to call Derek, she wanted so much to run back to him, but she was desperately holding onto her conviction. He had to make the first effort, he had to try, for her. She hadn't slept last night; her bed was so big, so lonely, without the warmth of Derek's body wrapped around her. It wasn't just that she missed making love to him, though she did, but she missed the gentle touches, the way he smiled at her when he woke up, the way he couldn't pass by her without pressing a kiss to her temple. Sleep was more than elusive; it was staging a protest against her.

By 5AM, she gave up attempting to sleep and turned on her computer. She played games for a couple of hours, then, when the sun came up, she went to take a walk in the park near her apartment. There was a small pond in the center, and she sat on the bank, listening to the sounds of birds caroling in the morning. Her heart felt emptier than it had a month before; emptier than when she felt sure Derek could never want her. Now, the hole in her heart knew what it was to be full; the ache was sharper, deeper. She felt so foolish and lonely. She leaned against a tree, gathering her knees to her chest, and tried to calm the pain tightening her chest.

She sat like that for some time, wallowing in her conflicting emotions. The day had started, there were families with small children about, she knew she needed to pull herself together. She stood up, stretched, and headed back to her apartment. Standing at the door were no less than three flower delivery boys.

"Um, can I help you?"

"We've all got deliveries for a Penelope Garcia? Is this the right address?"

"Yes…but, surely, there's a mistake?"

"Ma'am, why don't you let us make our deliveries then you can check the cards?"

"Right, sorry." Penelope's hands were shaking as she unlocked the door. The boys left the flowers on her table and left. She touched the petals in awe. There was one card, nestled in the largest of the three arrangements.

_Pen- _

_The Victorians had an entire language for flowers. Look them up. _

_I love you- D_

She smiled. This project was just what she needed. She brought her laptop over to the table and started by first identifying the flowers. The three bouquets featured forget-me-nots, hibiscus, blue violets, light pink and burgundy roses, lime blossom, red carnations and coriander. Many of these flowers she'd never even seen in a bouquet before. She sat down and made a list of the flowers and their meanings.

True love, rare beauty, faithfulness, desire, passion, unconscious beauty, fornication, 'my heart aches for you', and lust.

She laughed. A completely Morgan message indeed.

Just then, her phone rang, the display flashing 'hot stuff'.

"Fornication, Derek? Really?" She heard his deep chuckle on the other end of the line.

"There were other sentiments there, but, what can I say? You're hot, woman! Can't I love and lust you at the same time?"

She smiled, "You better."

"Baby, I miss you, but I get it."

"Your mother is a wise woman."

"How'd you know I called Mom?"

She laughed. "Derek, there is one woman who knows you better than I do, and her name is Fran Morgan. If you can't talk to me about something, then you're obviously going to call her, right?"

"Yeah, ok, you caught me. So, anyway, I was wondering… do you have plans tonight?"

"Are you asking me on a date?" She smiled, her heart soaring.

"It seems that I am, goddess. And I think we need to go on a date every Saturday night from here to eternity."

She laughed. "Well, let's start one date at a time… what should I dress for?"

"Wear whatever makes you feel best, sweetheart. I'll pick you up at 6?"

"Yeah, sounds great sweet cheeks."

* * *

That afternoon, Penelope called JJ in a panic.

"Oh JJ, I just don't have any idea what I'm supposed to wear!"

"Well, what are you doing?"

"I have no idea! He just said I should wear what makes me feel best…"

Reid, sitting in JJ's living room, ran a hand over his face. "Look, Morgan obviously doesn't _have_ firm plans, otherwise he would've provided more guidance. His cue will come from what you wear. So, decide what _you_ want to do, and dress accordingly!"

Penelope laughed, overhearing the young doctor "So, um, thanks Spencer…"

"Yeah. Now can we _go_, JJ? I _do_ have plans!"

Penelope paused, then whispered to JJ, "Really…?"

JJ blushed slightly, and looked shyly at Reid. "Well, it's a definite possibility…"

"So please can we go?" Reid was fidgeting like a three year old.

"Go, my cute ones! JJ you had better call me later!"

Reid grabbed the phone to hang up. "She'll be too busy!"

Laughing, Penelope went back to her closet. She decided to strike a balance between formal and casual, pulling out a pair of jeans which she knew emphasized the roundness of her bottom, and an electric blue satin top with a plunging neckline. Paired with orange accessories, she decided she DID feel good. She sat back and waited for Derek to show up.

He arrived at six on the dot. She bounced to the door and beamed at the tall, dark man standing there. He reached down and wrapped her in a bone-snapping hug, lifting her off her feet. "God I missed you woman." He held on like he never wanted to let her go again. She inhaled his cologne, her body going weak at the feel of his strong muscles holding her. "I missed you too… sleeping alone sucks." He stepped back. "Well, come on baby, let's go have our date…"

He took her hand and stopped at his SUV. Instead of opening the door so she could get in, he reached inside to pull out a picnic hamper. Smiling mischievously, he led her down the street to the same park she had found herself in that morning. He led her to a small clearing, where someone had hung jars filled with candles from the trees. A blanket was spread in the middle of the candlelit grove, with small pillows around. He looked at her face expectantly. The setting sun and candlelight mingled to add a radiance to her face; he felt he was truly looking at an angel, a goddess- some otherworldly creature of fable. She was beautiful, beyond anything he had ever seen before.

"Come my love, have a picnic with me?" He sat the hamper down next to the blanket and patted a cushion next to him. She smiled and settled on the offered cushion. "This is beautiful Derek…thank you." He kissed her softly. "You deserve to be wooed. So I'm bringing it."

She giggled. "So, what did you bring in this magic basket of yours?" He laid out their meal; a soft red wine, cheeses, crusty bread, preserved fruit, and dark chocolate. They took turns feeding each other, alternating bites and kisses. After dinner, they laid back, holding hands and just talking together.

"Pen, I know this may be too soon for you, but, please, come and live with me. Come home. I miss you." He leaned closer to her, his breath hot on her ear. "I need you in my bed, woman." She shivered at his words. "I need your soft body under mine. I need to hear you call my name…" He trailed kisses along her neck, a tingling line of fire setting her senses alight. Sobering, he faced her to stare deeply into her eyes. "I need to wake up next to you, I need to fall asleep holding you. I need to know you're there when I come home, I need…" He took a deep breath. "I need to marry you. I need you to be the mother of our children, next to me forever."

She sat up, unable to breathe, nearly hyperventilating. Derek got up on his knees and came around to face her. "Baby girl, I'm sorry… no, I'm _not_ sorry!" She looked up at his face, a daunting mix of love and possessiveness. "I won't apologize for telling you how I feel. I need you, I have been to heaven and now I've been cast out and I want nothing more to go back. You are my heaven, my god-given solace, remember?" He leaned over and captured her mouth in a fierce kiss, nipping at her plump lips. "You are mine, Penelope, I'm never letting you get away." He held her tight, savagely, and she melted under his strength, passing over total ownership of herself to his hands. "Derek…hey, hot pants!" She pushed him gently, enough to steak his attention from his ravishment of her neck. "Just FYI hot stuff? You're never getting away from me, either." She smiled hugely. "Now, take me home?"

He moved around, blowing out the candles around them, as she put the dishes and blanket into the hamper. He grabbed her hand and they walked back up the path to her apartment.

"So, you really want to come back home?" He seemed insecure, which was out of character for typically cocky Derek. "Yes, silly boy, I do. It'll take a while… what's with all the boxes, Derek?" She turned and looked at him in shock. Hotch, Rossi, and Prentiss were there, loading her belongings into two SUVs. "You were that sure, huh?" She crossed her arms and stared at him. "Pen…" She stepped away from him.

"Don't 'Pen' me, Derek. You are in big trouble here!" She stormed up the stairs to her apartment, Derek following anxiously in her wake. She pushed past Hotch and Rossi, shouting out "Nobody had better have _touched_ my system! You are incurring the wrath of the-"

Derek grabbed her arm, laughing. "You were worried I'd let someone take down your computer?" She looked at him sheepishly. "Silly girl, that's waiting for you." She smiled up at him. "Then get me a couple of boxes, hotness!"

* * *

Hours later, the team finished unloading her boxes at Derek's house and had left with promises to come help unpack the next day. Derek grabbed Penelope around the waist as she stood on the back porch.

"Welcome home, baby girl."

She smiled, turning her head to kiss him softly.

"It really is home now, isn't it?"

"Home for me is wherever you are."

They stared into the eternity of the night, finding, at last, peace, and home, in each other.


End file.
